New Year's
by scribblez33
Summary: Usagi has taken over Mamaru's apartment after he leaves and is preparing a New Year's party with the girls and a surprise comes her way. Language
1. Chapter 1

Jarethcat Productions

A Kaity Stair and Scribblez33 colab

Working Title: A New Year to Remember

**AN: forgive if this switches back and forth from japanese to english names, it is sometimes difficult growing up with the english version but loving the japanese version more. Usagi ooc in this fic.**

Chapter One

Usagi sighed softly as she lowered herself into the warmth of the water. She had drawn herself a up a bubble bath to end the day. New year's was approaching quickly and she wanted this party to go smoothly. Before stepping in, she had lit a few lavender and lilac candles, turned the cd player on and set it to repeat their song. She had poured herself a glass of wine to sip while relaxing in the tub. As she took a sip and closed her eyes she sighed again at the wonderful night alone. It was essentially perfect.

Luna curled up and made herself at home on the couch. After watching Usagi pour her heart into marinating the chicken for tomorrow's dinner party, she was exhausted. Usagi had grown and Luna was proud to call her princess. She was working very hard at what she did these days. Gone was the whining, and the cry baby the group became accustomed to. Luna was pleased with these changes, but was saddened by the circumstances they came about.

Mamaru arrived at the airport late that night. He had not told anyone he would be returning, and did not expect that anyone would be greeting him at this late hours anyways. He picked up his luggage from the conveyor belt and found his way to a seat. The seat was nowhere near as comfortable as his bed was going to feel once he got home and was able to relax, but it was a start. Taking a cab at this hour was the only reasonable solution Mamaru could see. Not wanting to risk the girls knowing that he was back yet, he would not ask them for help. He pulled his cellphone out of the pocket of his pink pleated pants and dialed a number. He knew he could rely on Andrew to get him a cab at this late hour.

While Mamaru waited the ten minutes it took the cab to get to the airport. A smile stretched across his face as he ran a hand through his black hair. The last time he was at this airport, Usagi came to see him off. He loved the way she tried to be brave and not cry. He wondered if his dumpling head still wore the ring he gave her. She would be the type to lose it, or forget about it in a jewelry box somewhere.

As Mamaru came out of his memories, he stood and walked to the entrance of the airport to look for the cab. Luck being on his side, the air was cool, but not enough that he needed a large jacket. In fact, his long sleeved purple button up shirt was enough to shield him from said coolness. The cab pulled up just then and Mamaru let the cab driver put his stuff in the trunk as he climbed into the backseat. He made certain that the apartment would be looked after while he was gone, by Andrew, his closest guy friend. He even had Andrew call the utility company to turn all the utilities back on. Mamaru gave the driver directions to his apartment complex, knowing that there would be electricity, and running water there, and would be in a familiar setting. Still tired from his flight, he paid the driver, grabbed his things and began the climb to his apartment.

Usagi who was settled in the bath, slid herself down further into the tub, to get the full warmth of the water surrounding her. She had long since finished her glass of wine and it was sitting on the floor in the corner next to the tub. She began humming along with the words of their song and looked longingly at her hand. The ring suited her. She missed her Mamaru so very much, but knew he was making a life for them by going to get his master's degree. Careful to always wear it and watch what she did with it on. Usagi smiled that the bittersweet memory of receiving the ring she so treasured.

Mamaru came to the apartment door, his luggage at his side. He placed the key in its lock and turned to open the door. Leaning down, he grabbed the suitcase and brought it inside. He heaved it onto the couch and headed for his bedroom. He unbuttoned his shirt and tossed it onto the floor. Swinging the door open to the bathroom and flipping on the light, he stopped.

"Usako?" Mamaru quietly stared at the woman in the bathtub infront of him. His question came out as just a small surprised whisper.

Usagi was comforted by the sound of the name she had heard murmured lovingly in ears so many years ago yet startled by the light's sudden appearance during her peaceful bath. She looked up and screamed. She scrambled to cover herself with the shower curtain hoping that Mamaru had not seen her body.

Mamaru, not believing his eyes, turned and left the bathroom for the kitchen. Hoping that somewhere there would be an explanation.


	2. Chapter 2

This chapter contains a foul mouthed Usagi towards the end. Do not be alarmed she is not a sailor mouth...no pun intended.

Ch 2

Usagi pulled a towel around her soaked body as she climbed out of the tub. She couldnt believe that Mamoru was home. How long had it really been? She had lost count numerous times. Quickly she grabbed up her wine glass, blew out the candles and walked out the door to the bedroom. She hit the "off" button for the stereo and headed towards the dresser.

Chiba Mamoru didnt make it to the kitchen. Sitting on the edge of the bed, waiting on Usagi to get out of the bathroom he wondered, "How could I have not noticed the candles, the music and the smell of perfume in the air? Am I really that tired?"

"Bathroom is free, Mamoru-chan." Usagi said as she grabbed her deep purple nightie and a pair of underwear from the dresser she brought from her house. Putting the wine glass down on top of the dresser, and wrapping her hair in the towel, she began to dress as Mamoru headed to the bathroom to shower.

Once dressed, Usagi picked up the wine glass and headed into the kitchen. She flipped on a light and began rummaging around to find the bottle. After she had poured herself another glass, she sat at the kitchen table and flipped open a text book. She found the page she was looking for and rummaged through her knap sack hanging from the back of the chair for her notes. A triumphant cry came from her lips as she found what she was searching for and began to read.

This is how Mamoru found her when he emerged in green and black plaid sweats, towel drying his hair.

"Usako?" He broke the silence.

Usagi turned to face him. She was bitting on the end of her pencil as if she was thinking hard about what was infront of her.

"Mamoru, how long were you away?" Usagi asked.

Stunned by the question, he began to mentally count. "Four and a half years, Usagi. Why?"

"I guess I lost count." She responded. "I'm sleepy, I'll finish up tomorrow. I'll sleep on the couch so you can have your own bed back tonight."

As she headed for the couch, Mamoru took her hand. "You still have it." He said as he let out a breath he wasnt aware he had been holding.

The next morning, Usagi woke and began to check on everything. She pulled the duck that was marinating out to check and see how much longer it needed. She flipped on the radio she kept in the kitchen to help herself stay awake during the mornings and was glad that she did not need to go to work until Wednesday whent the holiday was done. She made tea for herself, another morning habit and wondered if she should make some for Mamoru. One thing was for sure, and that was she needed to go into the room and get her clothes. No way was she going to the grocery store in her almost see through nightie.

Mamoru woke up to the sound of Usagi's singing. Her voice had changed so much that he wondered what else had changed while he was away. As he got up and dressed, he remembered that she still wore the ring that he had given her and smiled.

He opened the door and saw Usagi dancing around the kitchen to an upbeat song and his smile broadened.

Usagi twirled one time and stopped when she noticed Mamoru smiling at her. "I didnt know when you were going to wake up..." She began but Mamoru simply put up a hand and cut her off.

"No need. I know my way around this apartment, you dont have to apologize, for anything, Usako."

With that, Usagi went into the bedroom and began to get dressed.

Mamoru turned the stereo up a little to hear more of the song and poured himself a cup of tea. Sipping on it, he glanced around the apartment. Things looked the same, except there were more photos on the walls of the girls and of some people he had never seen before. Then, his eyes stopped and his gaze stayed on one item in particular. Usagi's diploma from nursing school.

"Usagi, what has been going on since I left?" He asked her.

Usagi emerged in a pair of blue plaid shorts that had yellow and pink plaid in them as well. She wore a pink tube top shirt with white stripes through it and his leather jacket to top the outfit off. Mamoru eyed the outfit. It was dangerously tight and excessively short.

It was then that he noticed her hair. Gone were the dumplings that he had grown used to seeing and remembering. She had cut her hair to a shorter length. It was to her shoulder blades and layered. As he was noticing this, she was pulling it up into a pony tail, much like her tall, tough, and boy obsessed friend, Matoki.

"Ami-chan helped me so much. As sick as Hotaru was, and seeing Chibiusa so frail after battles made me want to study hard. I decided to work towards being a pediatrician. I only have my RN right now, but I am working on it. Makoto helped me learn to cook and follow the recipe book. I always loved sweets and was adding too much of everything else that wasnt part of the recipe. Amara helped me learn to drive and boy it took extra confidence on her part, I was horrible." Usagi stopped at that point and smiled as if remembering. "Michiru helped me learn the notes so that I could sing better. I even tried her Violin once. They were all so nice to me after you left." Usagi let herself drift off into memories.

"It looks like you did well, Usako." Mamoru took one step towards her and she retailiated. "You on the otherhand, left me at the airport. Ring on my finger, plane flying off, apartment nearly bare! You never wrote, or called. Then you walk back here expecting everything to be alright? I am the one who has been paying the bills here! I begged mom and dad to let me. I worked for Motoki for a while while I finished up school. Then I took over the bills from Motoki."

Usagi strode angrily towards the stunned Mamoru and with one giant, swift motion, smacked him. She grabbed the keys and mumbled something about groceries and slammed the door behind her.

When the door closed, a frame fell from the wall and shattered. Mamoru reached for the broom and vacuum so he could pick it up.

As she made her way to the carport, she dialed Rei's number and begged silently that she would pick up the phone.

"Rei here." she answered.

Usagi was silent as she opened the car door and slid inside.

"Usagi, what is it? Why are you so silent? Speak to me." Rei demanded.

Usagi buckled her seatbelt and wept to her friend. "I slapped him. I didnt know what else to say or do, Rei-chan."

Rei smiled slightly. "Usagi, cheer up. We are all coming tonight. And dont burn that food."

It was a joke to make her feel better as she drove to the grocery store for salad fixings and dessert, but Usagi's heart was still very heavy.

"Usagi has grown up since you last saw her, Mamoru." Luna walked beside him as he picked up the glass and threw it in the trash bin.

"I can see that, Luna. And I am sorry that I wasnt here for any of the things she may have needed the last four years. But I did get my degree and I want to provide for my future family." He finished picking up the glass and set the frame on the coffee table, studying the picture inside. There were three men that he could not identify and his Usagi was standing in the middle of them smiling.

"Luna, who are these three?" he inquired.

Luna smiled. "Yes, you are going to be a good future king no doubt. Those three men are the sailor stars. But they are disguised as a boy band. Usagi is coming back now." Luna hoped onto the couch and then onto the back so that she could be seen.

Usagi walked in and petted Luna on her way to the kitchen to put up the salad makings so that they would stay cold. After that was finished, she walked to the sink and began washing her hands.

Mamoru came up and hugged her from behind. "I'm sorry that I missed so much, Usagi."

Usagi tried to calm her silent tears and talk, "Mamoru, I thought you had died. I really missed you and...Shit! I forgot the wine for the party tonight!" She broke down and began sobbing uncontrollably.

Mamoru smiled. "There's the Usagi I know. You dont have to be so brave all the time. It is okay to cry." He pulled her close to him and held her tight. "I promise, I will not leave you for so long ever again, Usako."

Usagi pulled her head away from his shoulder and nodded. "I will make you keep that promise."

The two laughed and sat on the kitchen floor close in each others' arms for some time.

Usagi looked at the clock on the stereo and cursed her luck. "Mamoru, I really need to get this party food ready."

Mamoru nodded and asked what he could do to help.

Soon, Usagi had him working on decorations while she started making the dessert.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch 3 The Party

Two hours passed from when Usagi and Mamoru sat in each other's arms.

"Mamo-chan, that looks so awesome." Usagi complemented his choice in the deep blue table cloth he had just spread over the table.

Mamoru smiled, still taking in how much his Usako had grown since he went away.

"Now, Mamo-chan, I have to get ready for the party. You are in charge. Do not let the food in the oven burn. Check the temperature every four minutes if I it takes too long for me to dress." Usagi took off the white apron with pink lacing around the edges and handed it to Mamoru.

Mamoru stood, speechless.

Usagi took her leave. She shut the door to the bedroom, and began to peruse the closet of clothes. "What do I want to wear to this event?"

Miracle romance drifted through the apartment. Mamoru, finding the culprit, Usagi's cell phone, picked it up and knocked gently on the door. He opened the door just a crack to extend his arm through, hoping that Usagi would come for it, and she did.

"Thank you Mamoru." She took the phone from his hand and once he retracted the arm from the doorway, she shut the door once more.

Usagi looked at the text message she had received. It was from Rei, her and Yuichiro were on their way over.

"Uhm, Mamo-chan?" Usagi poked her head through the bedroom door and hollered out.

"Yes, Usako?" He called back.

"Rei-chan and Yuichiro are on their way over. Can you not be around until everyone comes?" I mean like you can be here in the apartment, but not in sight? I told Rei-chan that you were back but I am not sure that the others know yet."

Mamoru smiled at his Usagi. She wanted him to be a surprise for the group, so he would please her.

Usagi quickly picked an outfit from the closet. One she had yet to wear, that she bought with Rei and the girls on their last shopping spree. This happened to be a dress, a white halter top dress that had small cherry blossoms sporadically around the hem.

Usagi felt the excitement well up inside of her as she dressed. She was cooking, hosting a party, and Mamoru was there to see it all. After dressing, Usagi moved to her hair. The only style she was used to with this new hair style was pulling it back into a pony tail, but she wanted something a little more refined for this event. Rummaging through the various storage bins, she found what she was looking for. Because the bathroom had a larger mirror, and her make-up was there as well, Usagi moved herself to the bathroom.

Hearing the door to the bedroom open, Mamoru headed that direction. "Usako?" he called.

"Yes, Mamo-chan?" she responded.

"If I start getting ready now, will the dinner be alright on a low setting?"

Usagi thought for a moment. "It should be, so go ahead and get ready. I'll look after it." Usagi waved Mamoru away and continued preparing herself for the party to come.

As Usagi finished putting the last of her handmade curls into place, there was a dinging coming from the doorbell. She hastily made her way to the door and unlocked the deadbolt to let in her friends.

Rei stood there ready to ring the bell one more time when the door opened. "Its about time, Usagi!" She chided.

"Sorry I was working on my hair." Usagi replied. As she let the couple in, she took time to observe what they were wearing. Rei wore a black sundress that had pink peonies on it in a unique design that only she would be able to pull off. Yuichiro looked sharp in his black slacks, crimson red shirt with a black and red striped tie.

"I hope you didn't burn the food this time Usagi!" Rei called as she headed for the kitchen to place her ambrosia salad in the fridge.

Usagi stopped gawking at how wonderful the couple looked together and shut the door. She hurried to the kitchen to open the oven and check on the duck. "No, it looks good. I will turn it and take it out closer to when everyone is here."

"May I have some tea, Miss Usagi?" Yuichiro asked politely.

"But of course." Usagi smiled at Yuichiro and turned to find a glass. She was sure that she picked them up at the store earlier when she was out. "It appears I forgot to pick up glasses and things at the store." Usagi giggled nervously.

"Honestly, how are you going to be in charge of a kingdom when you can't even remember a few cups?" Rei stuck out her tongue.

"I can get them for you guys." Yuichiro offered. "It would be a pleasure to serve the future queen."

"Sure, go on and get them then." Rei waved him away.

"Rei, you are guests, I would never impose such an impolite thing onto a guest. I will go." Usagi spoke up.

"Nonsense, who would watch the duck? Surely not me!" Rei laughed. "Looks like you go after all Yuichiro." She ushered him to the door. "Pick up some of the plastic cups for drinks, then look in the party aisle for the champagne glasses." Rei looked over to Usagi, "You did get the Champagne and Wine, right?" When Usagi shook her head no, Rei nodded. "Okay best pick up some bubbly and wine, the good stuff this time Yuichiro."

Rei waved goodbye to her boyfriend and shut the door. She walked over to where Usagi was tossing salad into a bowl and playfully smacked her upside the back of her head.

"Ow, Rei, that hurt! And look, you made my curl go out of place!" Usagi took the strand and pulled it back into the bobby pin with the rest of the curls.

"Usagi, you are such a forgetful klutz. This is a party to bring in the new year, and you forgot the celebratory drinks?" Rei hushed her voice. "Is he still here?"

Usagi nodded her head towards the bedroom.

"So what you are just going to make him stay in there? You really are a scatter brain." Rei began walking towards the bedroom when Usagi grabbed her arm.

"I want him to come out with everyone here, not just one at a time. That way there are no interruptions and no stories to start and stop. Besides, he had to get ready too, right?" Usagi smiled and went back to tossing the salad.

The doorbell chimed once more and Rei walked to get it.

"Ami-chan, Ryo, welcome!" Usagi wiped her hands and walked to greet her friends. Greg was dressed similar to Yuichiro with black slacks and a deep blue polo top. No tie for Greg, Usagi noted. Ami looked wonderful once her winter coat was shed. She was wearing a deep blue sundress with light blue markings that seemed to look like waves when she walked.

"I brought some utensils and plates, if that is okay?" Ami asked.

"Of course, Ami." Rei smiled.

"Where is Yuichiro, Rei?" Ryo asked.

Usagi and Rei looked at each other and began laughing.

"In my haste to get the food together, I forgot a few things. He offered to go to the store for me and retrieve them." Usagi explained.

"How nice of him." Ami said as she sat down on couch.

There was no time to continue the conversation. The doorbell rang once more. Usagi stationed herself as hostess right at the door.

Minako and Makoto where at the door. Mina wearing a bright yellow dress with a brown woven belt at the waist and Makoto in a purple, blue, green and black dress with a geometric design.

Usagi barely had time to smile a welcome when Setsuna, Michiru, and Haruka were at the door.

Michiru looked regal as always. She wore a blue tights under a tan skirt and a blue tube top with a white, long sleeved, crocheted over shirt. Setsuna was in a purple dress with spaghetti straps made of yarn it seemed. Haruka, always the male form, wore grey pants with a yellow top. There was no telling if it was sleeveless or not, because she wore her motorcycle coat over it.

"Usagi, this duck looks fantastic. Glad to see that you are doing well in your cooking." Matoko complemented her.

"Thank you, I have been trying."

Mamoru could hear everything going on in the living room between the friends. He had missed out on a lot. Now, he wanted to make certain to not miss out on anything else. As he waited, he made himself look presentable. Picking a pair of black slacks, and a black shirt, he looked around for something to complete the look. The white tie he had in his collection proved to be a major contrast and he liked it. Smiling at his reflection in the mirror, he sat on the bed, awaiting Usagi's voice that would either announce him or her coming to drag him out.

Yuichiro rang the doorbell, his hands full of things from various stores. Rei answered and chastised him for taking so long. She ushered him into the kitchen where a leaf was added to the table so that all the dishes would fit on it. Usagi and Matoko helped them unpack the bags.

"Oh it's so cute!" Usagi cried out as she found a hat that said, "Happy New Year's" in green, pink and yellow polka dots.

"You can have it if you like it." Yuichiro said.

"Thank you!" Usagi placed the hat on her head. "Is everyone here?" Usagi asked

Ami confirmed that yes, everyone was present.

"Then I have a surprise for you all before we begin eating and celebrating." Usagi knew that she had everyone's attention at that point. Fidgeting with the ring on her finger, she looked towards Rei and silently pleaded for the strength and the courage. She wasn't afraid of the reaction, she just didn't know the right words.

"Continue, Usagi." Mina pestered.

Usagi needed no help at this point. A click was heard and the bedroom door opened.

The group became silent as they watched Mamoru emerge from the bedroom.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch 4

Mamaro looked around the apartment at all his friends and some that he had yet to meet. Their jaws were on the floor from astonishment that he was back. The only one who didn't look surprised at all was Rei, whom Usagi had told prior to the party of his return.

"So, who wants food?" He asked nervously, running a hand through his hair.

The party guests all agreed that food sounded great. Usagi made her way over to the stereo and placed on a mixed tape. As the group mingled and ate, things became less tense and more like old times. Many welcomed Mamaro back with open arms and a warm smile.

There was much laughing and enjoyment of old times that Mamaro had missed out on. As he nibbled at his dinner and sipped his cola, he regretted being away even more.

He watched as Usagi smiled at her guests and listened intently and focused on each person while they talked. He watched as she made honest responses and gracefully made her way through the clutter to the next guest. So much had changed in her and he was certain she was no longer the cry baby that he once loved. The more he watched her, the more he realized that this was the Usagi that he wanted to be around, the Usagi that he wanted to rule a kingdom with. He smiled as he recalled the pig-tailed girl and himself discovering they were to marry, rule a kingdom, and become parents. He almost missed her pig-tails. Almost being the key word.

"We to have an announcement." Michiru tapped on her glass and stood up. "Haruka and I have been keeping this under wraps for some time now, but as the process is almost finalized, we feel that we should share. We are adopting a little boy."

The group congratulated their friends with applause, whistles, and "Way to Go!"

As Rei finished pouring herself a glass of wine, she walked over and sat on Yuichiro's lap. Lovingly staring down at him, she cleared her throat. "Well, as tonight is a night of celebrations, welcome back Mamaro by the way, and my most sincere congrats to you two on your new son." Rei paused and looked around the room. "Yuichiro asked me to marry him earlier this afternoon and I have agreed."

Once again, the room was full of congratulations for another happy couple.

Games were played and drinks were poured. When the time for the countdown to the New Year approached, many went back to their partner.

Usagi merely smiled as Mamaro took her into his arms and held her tight. And so the count began.

The clock in the room struck midnight before the party reached 1, but they continued to count anyways.

At midnight, the room exploded with cheers and poppers.

A kiss was shared between all couples present. Usagi looked lovingly around the room. These were the friends she wanted to be around always. Even though things were changing in their lives, nothing could change their friendship.

Mamaro looked around the room at the couples. Yes things had changed in his time gone. The one thing that mattered most was his Usako in his arms. Not knowing how she would feel about a kiss from him, he decided to just be content to hold her.

"Usagi, are we all sleeping over like last year?" Ami asked, interrupting Usagi's thinking. "There are quite a few more of us this year." Ami pointed out.

"Of course you are all welcome to stay here. Usagi and I would be pleased if you did." Mamaro replied.

One by one, they took turns in the small bathroom preparing for bed. While her friends were preparing for bed, Usagi pulled sleeping bags from closets making sure there were enough for everyone. Mamaro began pulling extra blankets from the back of his closet to aid in any sleeping bag shortage.

When it was determined that there were enough of each for everyone, Usagi and Mamaro began cleaning the kitchen and the living room wordlessly, until Mamaro could no longer stand the silence between them. Clearing his throat, he spoke "Usako, I know it wasn't easy to not have me around and then I suddenly show back up, but do we really need to carry on like this?"

Usagi turned and acknowledged that she had heard what he said, but chose not to respond. At long last, everyone was dressed and ready for bed, the room was clean, and the leftovers had been put in the fridge.

Usagi felt the need to busy herself with goodnights to get away from Mamaro at the moment. She took in what her friends were wearing as she said goodnight and made sure they were all settled in for sleep. Haruka was no surprise, wearing her racing jersey and a red pair of shorts. Michiru wore blue shorts with a blue top and Haruka's jacket. The two slept next to each other on the floor. Setsuna was not too far off from them in her orange tank top reading "snooze 78" with purple and pink polka doted pants.

Ami chose to sleep sitting up against the wall next to Ryo. Ryo ever the gentle man, wore blue flannel pants and a blue tee shirt while Ami wore a blue tank top that said in purple letters, "in your wildest dreams." Because she was already under the covers, Usagi didn't note what she was wearing other than the tank top.

Makoto wore a lime green tank top and a pair of shorts with fruits all over them. "Thank you Usagi, but you didn't have to say goodnight and look out for us." She said as she hugged Usagi.

"I did though Makoto." Usagi whispered to her friend.

"It will be alright, why don't you just go ahead and finish your rounds, but we all know you are stalling." Makoto was right and she knew it. The whole group knew it.

Minako had a gray top on with multi colored plaid capri pants. "Makoto is right, Usagi. We will be fine."

Usagi nodded and headed to her best friend, Rei. Rei had positioned herself on the couch comfortably and Yuichiro was on the ground close to her wearing red shorts and a white wife beater.

"Rei-chan I am so happy for you." Usagi said as she leaned over to hug her friend.

Rei got up off the couch and hugged Usagi back. She was wearing a pair of red shorts and a black top. "Usagi, this has been so much fun. Between us all being together and being able to celebrate and the food and now the sleepover, it is perfect. Thank you. Now go see your man."

The two friends giggled and hugged one more time.

Usagi entered the room, noting that the door to the bathroom was closed. As she closed the door to the bedroom, she wondered how this was going to work. She had this room to herself for almost two years, and now Mamaro, its rightful owner, was back. She quickly put on some clothes for bed. A pink long ruffled lace bandeau and pink fleece pants and walked out to the balcony. She could hear many voices and cheers from people still awake celebrating.

The sliding door opened and Mamaro stepped out with a blanket. He wrapped it around her and then hugged her. He was wearing fleece pants with masks covering them, and a white tee shirt.

Usagi sighed as she looked up to the sky, "Mamo-chan, do you enjoy it here?"

"What kind of question is that? You and the girls are here. Why wouldn't I?" he responded.

"I was just thinking about our future. The king told us we would face many hardships, and this has been a difficult relationship." Usagi stopped.

"Yes, it has. I am sorry that I was gone for the most of the last few years. I didn't mean you any harm by it."

Usagi wrapped the blanket tighter around herself. "Sometimes I miss Chibiusa. She was funny and annoying. She always knew how to make us girls stop and think about things."

Mamaro smiled and yawned. "Let's go inside and stay warm."

Usagi followed him into the bedroom and clambered into bed. Mamaro not far behind her.


End file.
